


In a Perpetual State of Mind

by Neighbourhoodcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben does not, Ben has an extremely dirty imagination, Ben is 18, Cluless!Rey, Cockblocking, Dry Humping, Everyone is trying to ruin Ben's Tuesday, F/M, Han thinks he's funny, Jealous!Ben, Kissing, Porn Watching, Rey is 17, Rey is just here for the ride, Rey isn't actually as oblivious as Ben thinks she is, They're both seniors in high school, Unresolved Sexual Tension, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neighbourhoodcat/pseuds/Neighbourhoodcat
Summary: He froze in place as the breathy moans and whimpers from the porn video that he had been jerking off to last night played loudly on his laptop.She watched in awe as a sensualyesandharderandoh my god I’m cumming on your hard dickfilled their ears.He scrambled to pull the laptop from off her lap and slammed it closed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea popped into my head last night so instead of studying for my midterm next week I decided that it made more sense to flesh this out. 
> 
> Un-beta'ed.

Ben knew it was a mistake to have Rey over to work on their Calculus homework together today. To be honest the entire day had been a disaster but nothing prepared him for the events that were to follow.

 

To start he had been rudely roused from his extremely pleasant dreams of a certain brunette best friend of his by Han barging into his room. Ben had to frantically detangle his sweaty sheets from his legs and pool as much fabric as he could over his pubic region.

 

“Get out of here!” Ben shouted at Han. But the older man paid his son no heed and dramatically flung open the blackout curtains that framed most of the left wall.

 

“Good morning kid,” Han said in a singsong tune over his shoulder. His eyebrow quirked when he noted the flush that covered the younger boy’s body and the blanket bunched up tightly around his hips. “And good morning to you too,” he said with a nod to the sheet.

 

“Get out!” Ben shouted again as he threw his pillow at Han. Unfortunately for Ben, he ducked with eased and calmly walked back towards the door.

 

“Breakfast is ready,” Han grinned at his son before the edges of his smile curled wickedly. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell Leia that you’ll be a bit late _cumming_ down.” Before Ben could even process the awful pun, Han winked at him and quickly closed the door.

 

Ben’s face blanched and a scream of frustration shook the walls.

 

“It’s bad to have all that pent up frustration kid!” Han shouted from downstairs.

 

Ben jumped from his bed and hastily picked out a black tee shirt, hoodie, and jeans, his usual outfit of choice, before taking the quickest and coldest shower ever. He grumbled as he sat across to Han at the kitchen table.

 

“That was quick,” Han said as he chewed on a piece of crispy bacon. “We Solo men usually like to take our time.”

 

Leia swatted his arm “Han! No sex jokes at the kitchen table.”

 

Ben forcibly choked down his breakfast before making a dash for the car keys on the kitchen counter. “I’m taking the Falcon today!”

 

“Hey!” Han shouted as Ben pulled his winter jacket over his shoulders and picked up his backpack from the floor. “Kid, come back here!”

 

“Oh, just let him take the car,” Leia sighed as she watched their son open the front door before slamming the door behind him. Not a second later the door creaked opened and the top of his still messy head popped back into the house.

 

“Sorry mom,” Ben said before gently closing the door behind him this time. She snorted at that.

 

“Kid turns 18 and he suddenly thinks he doesn’t need to listen to us,” Han grumbled under his breath as he stabbed at one of his eggs.

 

Leia pressed a kiss to his temple and smiled. “Solo men never take orders from anyone,” she teased.

 

* * *

 

 

As if his day couldn’t get any worse, Ms. Maz paired Poe up with Rey for the Organic Chemistry assignment. And of course he was stuck with Hux.

 

_How dare Maz do this to him? She was supposed to be on his side! Han is totally going to hear about this._

 

Ben totally did not give Poe the dirtiest look ever when he asked to switch seats so he could sit next to Rey. At least Poe had the decency to look somewhat apologetic as Ben stomped over to the free seat next to Hux.

 

Hux faced was twisted with a sneer when he turned to the sulking man beside him. “You can do part A and I will do part B. After, we can combine our parts into a Google document and edit that.”

 

Ben grunted his approval before skimming over the project instruction handout. Peering through his eyelashes he felt his blood boil at the sight of Rey with her head tossed back as she laughed at something witty Poe had said. The piece of paper crinkled in his fist when he narrowed in on the hand that she had placed on Poe’s shoulder as her whole body shook with hilarity.

 

Ben elbowed Hux hard in the ribs.

 

The red-hair man hissed at him, “don’t touch me.”

 

“Laugh,” Ben shouted through gritted teeth. “Phasma told me you were looking for a pet sitter, if you laugh really loud right now I’ll babysit your little ginger ball of terror.”

 

“Aha ha,” Hux burst into laughter. Everyone quieted and turned to face them at the back of the classroom.

 

“Thanks, I know I’m hilarious,” Ben deadpanned.

 

An expression of disgust crossed Hux’s features, “sure, whatever.”

 

Ben zeroed in on Rey’s quirked eyebrow and relished at the fact that she no longer paid any attention to Poe.

 

_Ha! That’ll show that friend-stealer. Rey was his friend first._

* * *

 

 

Then at lunch he had to sit diagonal to her.

 

_How dare Poe and Finn sit next to Rey. How dare Jessika and Rose sit across from her. Who did they think they were? They knew that he always sat closest to her, always!_

 

Ben accidently crashed the juice box that his mom had packed in his lunch bag.

 

“Are you okay Ben?” Rey asked quizzically as she patted his hand soaked in apple juice dry. “Here, I’ll share my spinach and kale smoothie with you.”

 

He sipped at the disgustingly bitter smoothie with a smug expression. The thought that her lips had closed around the same straw and that she had to have sucked gently on it made his head hazy.

 

“Hey Rey, Finn’s coming over after school and you should come with. BB-8 meowed yesterday that he misses your belly rubs,” Poe smiled, flashing his perfectly straight and blindingly white teeth.

 

“She can’t,” Ben said hastily, “she’s coming over to my place after school to work on our Calculus homework together.”

 

“I did?” Rey asked him with a look of confusion.

 

“Yep,” he said, refusing to acknowledge the funny looks that graced Jessika and Rose’s faces.

 

“Sorry, maybe later,” she smiled at Poe. Finn quickly changed the conversation.

 

_That should teach Poe and his dentist perfect teeth to butt out of things._

 

* * *

 

 

Even his favourite class, Physics, was trying to ruin his day. Sure, having his uncle as the substitute teacher didn’t exactly constitute as “the best class ever” but at least Luke tried to make it fun. But there weren’t enough NASA documentaries that he could show in class to make this day any better.

 

“Damn, it’s like they’re trying to freeze us to death.” Rey jokingly shook her fist at the air vents in the ceiling before rubbing her hands along her arms. Ben frowned at the rather thin long-sleeve that she wore.

 

Jessika pulled her backpack from off the ground and into her lap. “I think I might have an extra sweater in here,” she said as she dug around in her bag.

 

Ben turned in his seat to face Rey’s profile. Without much thought he pulled off his black sweater. “Arms up,” he whispered and watched with satisfaction as Rey raised her hands slightly at his instruction. Gathering the thick fabric in his hands he pulled the hoodie over her head and arms. Once satisfied that her lips no longer held any hues of blue or purple he turned back to face the whiteboard.

 

“Thanks Ben.” The collar of his hoodie muffled her mouth.

 

He had to will his teeth to not chatter for the remainder of the class.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, just when he thought the school day couldn’t get any worse, it did. Ben had just stepped out of the washroom when he spotted Rey and Finn laughing their hearts out down the hall. What was strange was the fact that both had pulled their tops up enough to reveal their quivering stomachs.

 

“What are you doing?” Ben asked in a serious tone.

 

“We’re trying to decide who has the better abs,” Finn wheezed out between each new fit of chuckles.

 

“Too bad I think I think I lost this round,” Rey said as she pulled down the hoodie. Her voice was still a little airy from all that laughter.

 

Finn snickered even harder. “It’s not my fault that my abs are so amazing.”

 

“Wow, Mr. Humble over here,” she teased. “They are pretty nice though, you have to teach me how to get my abs as defined as yours.”

 

“Sure, I can teach you a few things.”

 

Ben watched the exchange with a slightly horrified expression. “Yeah, well, my abs are better.” He realized how childish he sounded but that didn’t stop him from pulling up the hem of his shirt.

 

“Dude, you have an eight-pack?” The way Finn’s mouth hung open made Ben want to do a little happy dance in his mind.

 

“Rey, I can be your teacher,” he grabbed her hand and pressed it against the hard muscle that decorated his torso, “feel how defined they are?” Rey could only stare with an expression of pure astonishment as her fingers traced the dips and contours in his skin.

 

_Ah shit, that feels amazing._

 

He had to pull her hand away from him before all the blood in his body could rush to his lower half.

 

If anyone asked why he missed the rest of English class, it wasn’t because he locked himself in the only single washroom in the entirety of the school. And he definitely was not stroking himself furiously over the toilet as he imagined Rey on her knees with her fingers tracing his stomach. There was no way he whimpered a pathetic _I love you Rey_ as he came all over his hands.

 

_Nope._

 

* * *

  

He had to make sure his knees weren’t wobbly before he met Rey in the student parking lot. Ben thought that she looked stunning in her pale grey winter jacket and her rosy cheeks that were bitten by the cold.

 

“Hurry up, I’m freezing,” Rey shouted at him. “What took you so long?”

 

_Oh, you know, just beating the shit out of my dick as I imagined you naked. Just a typical Tuesday. Tomorrow I’m probably going to imagine fucking you in the backseat of the Falcon. So really, nothing new._

 

“Sorry, Luke wanted me to help him with something after English.” Thankfully the car roared to life and the blast of hot air silenced her.

 

* * *

 

He was surprised to see both his parents home when he and Rey stepped into his house.

 

“Ben?” The sound of Leia’s voice carried into the front foyer where he helped Rey out of her winter gear before pulling off his.

 

“Hey mom, Rey’s here.”

 

Leia smiled warmly and quickly squeezed her into a hug. “How are you Rey?”

 

“Good,” Rey smiled back to the shorter woman.

 

“We’re just going to work on some Calc today,” Ben said as he pulled Rey up the stairs.

 

“Leave the door open!” Han’s voice boomed from living room. Ben’s face redden visibly at the comment while Rey only laughed quietly behind her hand.

 

“Leave me alone,” he shouted back.

 

“Ben!”

 

The sharp tone in Leia’s voice made Ben think otherwise. “Sorry,” he grudgingly said over the stairs.

 

“Don’t worry Han, we’ll keep the door open,” Rey snickered as she walked into Ben’s bedroom.

 

Seeing her reclined on his bed with his sweater on was something he would remember forever. He had to do a few warm-up questions from the textbook to settle himself down. Thankfully his position at his desk meant that he could hide his erection under his desk. Ben was surprised at how fast and hard he had gotten just at the sight of her on his bed. Luckily his hard-on sizzled to a semi as an hour passed with them reviewing their class notes and attempting at the assigned homework questions.

 

“Ben? Can you come down for a second?”

 

He cursed under his breath, they were just about to solve one of the harder trig questions. At the bottom of the stairs, Ben crossed his arms as he looked at Han with annoyance. “What?”

 

Han smirked before he quickly sliding something small into Ben’s arms. “My present to you.”

 

Confused he pulled the item from between his arms and almost screamed at his father. “A condom?” Ben whispered harshly to Han before his eyes darted up the stairs.

 

“A magnum one to be exact.” The smugness in his smile was all too obvious. “Solo men don’t disappoint.”

 

“I don’t need this!” Ben practically threw the foil package back.

 

It was Han’s turn to look upset. “Rey’s too young to have a baby right now and you’re too—“

 

“Oh my god dad,” his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “We are not talking about this right now!”

 

Han tossed the foil package back to Ben. “Don’t worry kid, your mother and I will be back in one hour,” his voice was exceptionally loud. “5 o’clock, we’ll be back at 5 o’clock, which is an hour from now.”

 

Ben blanched at he listened to Han drone on and on.

 

“We’re taking Chewie for a walk,” Han smirked, “so it’ll just be you and Rey in the house, _alone_ , for the next hour.”

 

Before Ben could even react Han shooed Chewie out the front door and slammed it shut behind him.

 

“Ben?” Rey’s voice finally shook him out it. Slowly, he climbed back up the stairs. “What do you have in your hand?”

 

 _Shit_. He quickly hid his hand behind his back. “Um, nothing?” But she stood up from the bed and dashed over towards him, pulling at his arm.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” she muttered when she saw the condom package in his hand.

 

He really liked the slight flush that blossomed on her cheeks.

 

“And a magnum one too.” she whistled.

 

“Well, you know what they say, big hands… nope? Okay, sorry.” He could feel the tips of his ears burn at his failed attempt of a joke. “Han thinks he’s being funny.”

 

“And he isn’t?” she pried with an amused expression on her face.

 

“No,” he grunted. “He’s probably going to walk back in 30 minutes pretending that he forgot something so he can catch us in the act.”

 

“Oh,” she breathed.

 

“I know.” He scrubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

 

“Why don’t we?”

 

His eyes flew to hers. She had a wicked smile on.

 

“Why don’t we pretend that he did catch us? Then he’ll finally get off your back.”

 

He knew his mouth was open but there was nothing he could do besides focus in on the fact that Rey was willing to pretend to have sex with him.

 

_Best friends forever._

 

“Yeah,” he shuttered before adding, “I mean yeah? You would do that?”

 

“Sure, totally.”

 

_Oh god, he was achingly hard right now._

 

“You know what? We should try to make it seem as realistic as possible. That should get Han to stop.” She sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his laptop from off the floor. With a flick of her wrist she opened up the laptop and typed in the password.

 

What came next was something Ben would think about for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

The breathy moans and whimpers from the porn video that he had been jerking off to last night played loudly on his laptop. They were rooted to their spots as a sensual _yes_ and _harder_ and _oh my god I’m cumming on your hard dick_ filled their ears. He scrambled to pull the laptop from off her lap and slammed it closed.

 

Ben had been watching one of his favourites last night. The way it was filmed with its strategic angles and low lighting caused the actors to look just like Rey and him from behind.

 

_And he totally did not model his now shredded body after the actor in the video. No way._

 

He had practically imprinted every frame of the video into his eyeballs but that video still made him shoot his load in record time. Hugging his laptop to his chest, he searched her face to see if she made the connection between the actress’ appearance and her own reflection.

 

“I guess that could work?” She sounded more breathy than usual.

 

“What?” His mouth fell open.

 

“Our source material,” she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire universe. Rey pried his fingers off his laptop and settled the device back on her lap. “Come here,” she patted the space beside her on his bed.

 

Robotically, he sat down next to her as she started at the beginning of the 25-minute video. 

 

“Wow, this sure is in high definition,” she commented as they watched the actors pretend to meet for the first time in a coffee shop.

 

“Yeah, I paid extra for 4K quality.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. Now flushed, he ran his hand nervously through his hair. He was definitely panicking now.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” she smiled at him before turning back to the video.

 

He had to avert his eyes as it approached the three-minute mark. He had seen the video enough times to know that the clothes started to come off at the 3:47 mark. Suddenly, the cobweb in the corner of his room was very fascinating.

 

_That spider probably had to endure his edging session yesterday. Sorry spider._

 

He nearly jumped off the bed when Rey placed her hand his thigh.

 

“Are you paying attention? We need to make this as realistic as possible,” she said with a huff.

 

He practically knew the video like the back of his hands and could probably create a scene broad for her off the top of his head if she really wanted to recreate it scene-by-scene so badly.

 

“This is boring, let’s get to when the action starts,” she grumbled as she started to scrub pass the foreplay.

 

The little voice in the back of his head wanted to tell her that she should jump to the 7:29 mark, but he restrained himself and kept quiet.

 

“Oh my god, he’s huge,” Rey gasped.

 

“Not really, I’m bigger—never mind.” Ben could feel his ears burn at his blunder. The universe was definitely out to get him today.

 

When the man in the video finally sheathed himself all the way into the woman, Ben could feel his own cock jump at the visual.

 

_Only another 15 minutes of hard fucking to go and he couldn’t even palm himself. Yay._

 

“Wow, it looks like it’s really stretching her,” she commented. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

 

“Once she adjusts herself she’ll start to really enjoy it,” he gulped.

 

“Hmm,” Rey rubbed her chin as she watched the actors catch their breaths. “The most I can fit in myself is two fingers but even then it kind of hurts.”

 

Ben choked on the air right then. Rey had to slap him on his back a few times before he could breathe normally again.

 

“What?!” He stared at her with disbelief. 

 

She hummed and shrugged her shoulders, “I mean, it feels nice once I relax enough. But I like rubbing my clit more.”

 

He groaned quietly and fisted the sheets in his hands.

 

_This was it. He was going to die from having the biggest case of blue balls known to man._

 

“Why does he angle her hips like that?” Her voice was slightly huskier than usual.

 

He thought he could see the slightest of colour across her cheeks—no—he had to detach himself from the situation. Rey had asked him a question and he needed to be mature about this whole situation so he focused back on the video.

 

“It’s so his penis can hit her Gräfenberg spot.” He prided himself in knowing the anatomically correct terms. Using those terms made this whole absurd situation seem almost like an observational study.

 

_That is, a study to see how fast he could cum without touching himself. He would be the lone participant and Rey would be the investigator. She would look so hot in a white lab coat and business-causal attire underneath. Authoritative and demanding. Hmm, she’ll probably make him watch filthy videos, one after another, until he came._ _Maybe, she’ll make him watch her. She would open her white lab coat and pull her sensible pencil skirt up around her waist. She would pass him her notepad and make him write down his own observations of his physical reactions and responses to the upcoming experiment. Then she would run her hands down her still clothed chest before reaching to touch her wet—_

 

“You mean g-spot?” She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

 

_Shit, did he say all of that out loud?_

 

He tugged nervously on the collar of his shirt. The room suddenly felt significantly warmer. “What?”

 

“The Gräfenberg spot, you mean the g-spot?”

 

Ben released a deep breathe of relief and nodded numbly.

 

_Gods, he really needed to control his dirty fantasies. Or, at least, not let them run free when Rey was right next to him._

 

“I’ve heard of that spot before but could never find it myself,” she said casually as if she was informing him of the weather forecast for the next week. “I heard that it’s easier to locate if someone helps.”

 

_Ben Solo reporting for duty! Standing at attention. Ready for action._

 

“It looks like she really likes it though,” Rey quickly added.

 

Ben wiped the perspiration from his forehead before turning back towards the laptop screen. The actor had lifted the woman’s legs over his shoulders as he rutted into her with his hips snapping loudly against hers. He pretended to clear his throat when the actress screamed praises about the actor’s cock.

 

“Oh my god I’m cumming on your hard dick,” she woman shrieked as her entire body convulsed beneath the man. He had stilled his hips to watch her cum. When she had finally stopped vibrating he flipped her on to her stomach and rasied her hips to fuck her doggy-style as he strummed her clit.

 

Ben looked over at Rey with disbelief as she continued to watch the video with complete fascination as the actress came two more times in that position. He realized that by now if he were alone he would be waiting for his cock to harden again for round two—the grand finale. He took a peek at his jeans and felt exasperated when he realized how prominent his erection was. When he tried to shift his pants to conceal the bulge Rey pressed down harder on his thigh.

 

“Stop moving the bed.” She commanded but her eyes and ears were still focused on the woman being eaten out. She gasped when she saw the man start to stroke his own arousal as he tongued at the woman’s entrance.

 

He pretended like he didn’t see her press her thighs closer together. He definitely pretended that he did not notice how flushed her neck and cheeks were. And he absolutely did not care that her hand was now squeezing his upper thigh dangerously close to where he really wanted her hand. What he did acknowledge was that this torture would be over in three minutes.

 

“Is he not going to cum in her?”

 

_Oh gods, she was going to kill him with her questions._

“What makes you think that?”

 

“Well, she’s about to cum again based off of her jerky movements and his cock isn’t anywhere near her pussy.”

 

“Do you want him to shoot his load inside her?” His dick twitched even harder in his pants.

 

_Well there went his idea of detaching himself from the situation. He finally acknowledged his filthy mouth._

 

“Maybe? I guess, yeah. It looks like it feels really nice,” Rey whispered.

 

It was only seconds later when the man shoved his leaking cock into the actress’ pulsating pussy as he coated her insides with his hot seed.

 

“Oh.” Rey’s eyebrows had shot up in surprise.

 

Her little _oh’s_ would be the death of him. There was no way he could watch this video ever again without remembering how beautiful Rey looked all flushed and breathless beside him. Luckily the video ended with a slow fade to black.

 

“So, do you still want to do it?” He cringed the second the question flew out of his mouth. He had definitely just passed the line.

 

_As if watching a porn video with his best friend, who he is secretly in love with and constantly jerk off to, wasn’t crossing the line already._

 

“Ben? Can you email me a copy of that?”

 

Unconsciously, his imagination carried him to Rey’s bedroom.

 

_She would be perched on her bed with her laptop playing the video in full screen. Her naked and sweaty body would be lit up from the glow of the artificial light while she rode her fingers. Maybe she’ll scream his name and pretend that it was his cock inside of her instead of her slim fingers._

 

“Ben?”

 

_Shit, was he really going to casually email her his favourite porn video that he paid $14.99 plus taxes for? What was he even going to put in the subject line? Maybe, “I hope this gets you off as much as it does for me”? Gods, he wanted to ask her want she was going to do with the video._

 

“Earth to Ben.” She teased.

 

He cleared his throat. “Sure, is your Gmail okay?”

 

The sound of keys jiggling in the front door caused them both to rush into position.

 

Ben stood at the foot of his bed with his bedframe gripped in his hands as Rey settled her bottom closer towards the centre of the mattress with her crossed legs dangling straight off the bed. Using her hands to brace her against the mattress she started to bounce until the characteristic creak of bed springs came alive. Ben knocked his bed frame against the wall for the distinctive thud. The two could hear the slow creak of footsteps up the stairs.

 

“Ben, you’re so big,” she moaned loudly.

 

“Fuck Rey, tell me what you want,” Ben smirked.

 

“Harder, please. Harder.”

 

“Like this? Do you like it when I fuck you hard?” He pushed the bed harder across the floor while Rey bounced faster on his bed.

 

“Yes! That’s perfect!”

 

Wow she was really getting into it with her little whimpers and whines. She sounded like just like the actress from the porn video. The sounds from the bedsprings were louder and frantic now. Even though his arms had started to burn from the exertion he knew he needed to do more.

 

"You're so wet for me. Do you want to cum? Hmm? Do you want to cum on my cock?"

 

"Ben, please, I'm so close!"

 

He smiled as a wicked thought popped into his head.

 

"Does the thought of having my parents catch us make you wet?" He spurred her on.

 

"Yes," Rey cried out.

 

"You better hurry up then. They could come home any second now." He grinned smugly and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

 

Rey had stopped bouncing on the bed and instead grounded herself hard against the mattress. While the squeak from the bedsprings were no more, the moans that came out from her were more than perfect.

 

“You're perfect Rey. I want—I want to feel you cum on my cock,” he grunted loudly. Even he was proud of how filthy and almost realistic he sounded.

 

_Ha! That’ll show Han._

 

“Oh fuck,” Rey breathed, “Ben!"

 

"Come on Rey, I've got you."

 

"Ben, I’m—I’m cumming! Ben!”

 

The sound of the front door loudly slamming close caused him to release his hold on the bed frame. Ben smiled triumphantly at Rey. But he found her hunched over on his bed as her body quivered and vibrated. Her face was hidden behind a curtain of her hair.

 

“Rey? Are you okay?”

 

Worry and dread filled his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

“Rey?” He pushed some of her hair behind her ears as he cupped her face.

 

Her eyes were closed tightly and she chewed her lips harshly. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked with her face all splotchy and scrunched. But it was when a whimper slipped past her lips that he started to pay attention to the rest of her body. While her entire body convulsed gently, it was her twitching hips that rocked against his blanket that made him watch with interest.

 

“Rey, are you having an orgasm right now?”

 

The frantic nod of her head almost sent him to his early grave. Never in his life could he have imagined Rey getting off from purely bouncing on his bed fully clothed—she must have really liked the video. He waited for her heavy pants to stop but he really took the time to try to redirect his blood flow away from his painfully hard dick and towards his brain.

 

“Are you okay?” Ben knew it was a lame question based on how blissed out she looked but he felt that he needed to ask her anyways. But when she shook her head slowly he instantly grew concerned. “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“No, it’s not that,” she said, refusing to meet his eyes as her face flushed a deep red.

 

The Rey in front of him was nothing like the strong Rey that he knew. She had become nervous and meek—like she was embarrassed. But Rey never got embarrassed. Something was definitely wrong.

 

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” Ben cupped her flushed face in his larger hands and brought his face closer to hers as he examined her features.

 

“I—I think I peed.”

  
“What?” he stuttered, dumbfounded.

 

Instead of answering, she spread her knees and tilted her hips upwards. His eyes bulged at the darken fabric of her grey leggings between her legs and how his black sheets glistened slightly beneath her. As if in a trance one of his hands moved off her face and towards his sheets.

 

“Don’t touch it!” Rey squeaked as she stilled his hand. “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s fine,” Ben whispered to her. He slowly pried her hand off of his hand and fingered the dark fabric. Rey watched with fascination as he brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled, deeply. “Fuck, you squirted.”

 

“Ben!” Rey yelped in surprise when his hand darted back towards the sheets for another touch.

 

He fisted the dampen cotton, his hand so close to her soaked centre. “This is so hot.” The pull to bury his nose into his blanket right then and there was strong. 

 

_These sheets will never be washed again._

 

“Can I kiss you?” His voice sounded deep and raspy.

 

Rey stared at him with wide eyes. “What?”

 

“Can I kiss you right now?” He repeated himself.

 

“I—you want to kiss me?” She smiled slowly as she repeated his question.

 

Ben nodded, his hands searching to touch her. To hold her.

 

“Yes,” she breathed.

 

Slowly, he brought himself closer to her and grazed his lips over hers. Tentatively, he pressed a soft kiss on to her closed lips. His eyes stayed open as he watched her with awe as he continued to kiss her gently. His arms encircled her waist.

 

“You’re suppose to close your eyes,” Rey murmured against his lips before sighing contently, her eyes still closed.

 

He mumbled an apology and shut his eyes. He had to bite down his moans when she deepened the kiss. They quickly lost themselves in the sensation of their plush lips working in tandem. Ben blinked slowly when he felt Rey pull her mouth off of his. “Hmm?” He asked dreamily.

 

Instead of answering him, she smiled slyly at him and pulled him on to the bed. Once he joined her, she pushed him backwards on to his pillows. Without hesitation, she climbed into his lap and resumed their slow kisses.

 

The two were practically panting when they pulled away for air. Ben eyes darted to her lips and smirked when he saw how full and red they were. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as she took in sharp draws of air. He did that to her, he thought fondly. Needing more of her, he kissed her tenderly and sighed as she melted into him.

 

Rey gasped loudly when her bottom brushed against the large bulge in the front of his pants.

 

“Ignore it,” he muttered before fitting their lips together again. When he gripped her soft hips firmly in his hand she grounded herself against him. “Rey,” he cried out, nervous but excited.

 

“Was that okay?” She asked cautiously at first but when he nodded feverishly she snorted loudly. “Can I do that again?”

 

Ben kissed her again, less tender and more desperate now. While his hands slowly roamed her body, her hands fisted his shirt tightly. But he nearly choked on his own tongue when she rolled her hips. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when she rocked herself experimentally against his embarrassingly hard cock.

 

“I really like you Ben.” She reddened at her confession.

 

Ben swallowed thickly when he wondered how far south her blush spread. Did it cover her chest? Her pretty breasts? “I think I’m in love with you.”

 

Rey burst into laughter.

 

“No,” Ben said as he pulled them chest-to-chest against. “I am in love you,” he said as he peppered kisses on to her face before trailing down to her neck. He growled when she rocked herself against his arousal again. “You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to,” Rey grinned.

 

Ben immediately tensed up as the tips of his ears burned hotly. He watched with wonder as she rolled her hips again.

 

“You're mine Ben Solo.” She moaned as she rubbed herself against his jeans.

 

“Fuck Rey,” he grunted before pulling her close so he could devour her lips. She trembled hard against him. With his lips and cock occupied, one of his hands sneaked up between their bodies.

 

Rey pulled his hand up her (his) hoodie and sighed when he cupped her breast in his larger hand.

 

He grunted when she reached for the hem of the hoodie and effortlessly pulled it over her head. He could only stare with wide eyes as she slipped off her black sports bra and tossed it over her shoulder. “You’re so beautiful,” he confessed.

 

Once her breasts were bared he thumbed the harden buds as she buck wildly against his arousal. Salivating at her lustful expression, he palmed both of her breasts in his hands. “Is this okay?”

 

Rey nodded dreamily as she rocked herself against him again. “Perfect.”

 

_Dry humping fucking rocks._

 

He started to thrust up to meet her ministrations as he felt his balls tightening. He cursed under his breath.

 

“Ben, you feel really good,” she whimpered as she parted her knees further apart. Her mouth twisted into a perfect ‘o’ as she started to pant again.

He was quickly nearing his own orgasm but he wanted to see her come apart again. “Are you close?” His voice strained.

 

“Yeah,” she mewled.

 

“Are you going to cum?” Ben panted harder and harder as his hips lifted off the bed to thrust into the clothed apex of her legs.

 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut and breathed harshly. “It's happening again,” she whispered. 

 

Ben smirked. “Am I going to make you squirt?”

 

She nodded franticly as her pussy worked hard against his cock.

 

“Are you going to cum all over me?” Ben latched on to one of her pebbled nipples and licked at it gingerly.

 

“Ben!” She moaned loudly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 

“Hey kids, we’re home!” The sound of Han’s voice from the foyer made them fly off each other.

 

Rey scrambled to pick up the discarded hoodie from off the floor and pulled it over her head before running to sit at his desk. She quickly picked up a pencil and pretended to write something down on a random sheet of paper.

 

Ben had scrambled for the textbook that had fallen off the side of his bed earlier and had opened it to a random page.

 

“Hi dad,” his said and mentally groaned at how deep his voice sounded. He cursed under his breath, he almost never called Han ‘dad’ unless he was in trouble.

 

Han only smirked wider. “How’s the homework going?”

 

“Great,” Rey said cheerily, her cheeks still flushed.

 

“Good,” Ben added.

 

“That’s good,” Han lingered at the door as his eyes darted between the two. “Well, just wanted to say hi.” He waved dramatically at the two and without another glance he turned on his heel.

 

In unison, Ben and Rey breathed a sigh of relief but the moment was short lived.

 

Han quickly popped his head back into Ben’s bedroom. “Rey, I think your hoodie is backwards,” Han pointed out before ducking back into the hall.

 

Ben’s eyes widen when he realized that in her haste she had incorrectly put on the hoodie. She groaned as she swiftly twisted the fabric around so that the front faced forward.

 

Han’s friendly face popped back into Ben’s room, again. “Oh, and Ben? You might want to take care of that before you come downstairs. Don’t want to give your mother a heart attack now.”

 

“Dad!” Ben screamed as his hands scrambled to cover his painfully obvious hard-on.

 

“My baby boy is all grown up now.” Han pretended to wipe away a tear.

 

“Get out of here!” Ben all but screamed at him.

 

“You’re welcome to stay for dinner,” Han turned to smile warmly at Rey. “You’re also welcomed to stay forever.”

 

“ _Dad_!”

 

With one final all knowing look at the two, Han scurried back into the hallway and down the stairs.

 

Ben flushed when he realized that not only was his erection still very prominent but there was an equally visible wet spot from where Rey had rubbed herself against him.

 

“Oh my god,” Ben whispered to Rey as she looked at his with wide eyes.

 

“Ben?” Leia called out.

 

He quickly threw a pillow over his crotch as his mother walked into his room.

 

“Did Luke come by earlier? I asked him to drop off something for me but it looks like he didn’t.” Leia frowned slightly and crossed her arms. “I even told him where the spare key was and everything.”

 

Realization hit him like a high-speed train. “Luke? Like uncle Luke?” He asked warily as he tried to push down his panic.

 

Leia nodded firmly.

 

Ben wished the ground would swallow him up whole. “No, I don’t think he came by earlier,” he lied unsteadily through his teeth.

 

“Oh that’s fine. I invited him to dinner tonight anyways.” Leia smiled at the two before heading back down to join Han.

 

“Holy shit,” Rey gasped. It was half a whisper and half a scream. “Your uncle…” Two short honks averted her attention to the window. “That’s Poe and Finn.”

 

Ben threw the textbook to the floor. “Why are they here?” He looked at her with a hurt expression.

 

_Was she leaving him for them? Even though she had squirted all over his sheets and almost dry humped them into an earth-shattering orgasm?!_

 

“But my cock is nicer than theirs!” He reached to unzip himself to prove to her that Poe and Finn’s dicks paled in comparison to his.

 

_She’s mine! The proof is on the sheets!_

He was going to run downstairs and rub the dampen sheet in their faces if he needed to. But she smiled goofily at him before pulling him into a deep kiss. He had to crouch down so she could rest her forehead against his.

 

“We’re just going to work on the English presentation.” With one more peck on his lips she gathered her books. “Wait,” she frowned at him. 

 

“You’re staying?” Ben’s face lit up brightly as he pulled her pack into his arms.

 

“No.” Rey rolled her eyes and swatted his arms. “Can I borrow a pair of sweatpants? My leggings are still wet.”

 

His eyes peaked down and he groaned quietly when he saw the wet patch between her legs. He crushed her against his chest and kissed her hard.

 

“Ben,” she gasped before returning his kisses.

 

Instead of allowing her out of his grasp, he started to walk her backwards towards his bed. “Don’t go,” he begged her.

 

“I really need to go Ben.” Her hands pressed against his broad chest. She rose to the tips of her toes and pressed a final soft kiss to his mouth.

 

He huffed dramatically but walked over to his drawer to pull out his smallest pair of sweatpants and handed it to her. He waited patiently as she ducked into his bathroom before emerging with her soaked leggings in hand.“You look good in my clothes.” Dreamily, he watched her tuck the garment into her backpack. 

 

Rey snorted. “I’ll Skype you when I get home.”

 

And with that she jogged down the stairs leaving Ben with the biggest hard-on he had ever had in his entire life. He moved off his bed and towards his window as he watched Rey climb into Poe’s car with ease. His phone buzzed loudly on his side table and he grinned stupidly at the text message.

 

Rey: _Don’t forget to email me the video tonight!_

 

He glanced at the clock and sighed when he realized that there was only ten more minutes before dinner.

 

“Guess it’s just you and me again.” Ben looked at his right hand before trudging over to his bathroom. His smile turned into a shit-eating grin when he spotted the grey piece of fabric that had been left on the counter. “You're going to kill me Rey,” he said out loud as he palmed himself through his pants.

 

Five minutes later he emerged feeling sated and determined with renewed energy. And new pants.

 

_What?_

 

Ben needed a clear mind if he wanted to get through dinner in one piece. He could already guess the awful innuendos Han was going to make and the uncomfortable looks Luke was going to shoot at him. That in combination with a blissfully unaware Leia at the head of the table wasn’t something he could easily handle.

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Han shouted from the kitchen.

 

“I’m coming,” Ben snapped back, annoyed again.

 

“Atta boy!”

 

"Han!"


End file.
